Sharquise
Sharquise is an antagonist turned protagonist in the anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. He is a Shark Beastman, who used to served Lordgenome in the first season as one of the recurring antagonists alongside his superiors, the Four Supreme Generals, before joining Team Dai-Gurren in the second arc to defeat the Anti-Spiral. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the Japanese version and Sam Riegel in the English version, the former of whom also voices Ikkaku Madarame and Kohta Hirano. Appearance Sharquise's appearance is more humanoid than most other Beastmen, except for his cat-like eyes, shark-like teeth, and large clawed paws in place of conventional human hands. During the first half of the series, Sharquise wears a brown jacket adorned with shoulder pads and fur collar with matching pants, and bandages from his knees down to his simple black pointed shoes. He had short platinum blond hair that reached to his chin in the front and his shoulders in the back. He also usually kept with him a large knife, resembling that of a butcher's, with which he was very proficient. During the second half, Sharquise is reintroduced in brown rags covering his old uniform, though it is now tattered, along with two red belts. His hair had also grown considerably, reaching his shoulders in front and his shoulderblades in the back. After his escape from prison and induction into Team Dai-Gurren, he wore a blue full-body uniform with gold stripes around the waist and arms and a brown scarf that serves as a cloak of sorts, under which he kept hidden his old knife. After the twenty year timeskip at the end of the series, Sharquise cut down his hair back to its original length. Personality Sharquise is very cocky and headstrong and refers to humans as "Naked Apes." He holds a rather strong contempt towards humanity, which wanes as the series progresses. Sharquise's most defining trait is a very strong sense of honor. Though he has a bigger sense of self-preservation than his rival Kamina, he will not attack a defenceless enemy or use dishonourable tactics, like taking hostages. Sharquise is a proud warrior and loves the thrill of battle. After being inducted into Team Dai-Gurren by Simon, he shows that he is able to keep up with their bravado and adds to their short-but-inspirational battle speeches. Episode 26 reveals some hidden depths to his character when he is shown with a family in a parallel universe created by The Anti-Spiral - reflecting a desire to have a family, even though he dismisses it as a "sappy dream" once he realizes what is really happening. After hearing several theories behind spiral energy, Sharquise stated: "I don't understand the crap you say but that is crap I can get behind" Gallery Gurren.png Gurren Lagann.jpg Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Determinators Category:Aristocrats Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Game Changer Category:Successors Category:Predecessor Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Scapegoat Category:Hybrids Category:Merfolk